Imouto
by Judge-kun
Summary: What happens when the youngest child of the prestigious Nase Family gets sick? And worse, her life threatened.


"Aki!" A voice can be heard from outside the Literature club. Mitsuki sitting in the president's seat put on a stoic face after hearing the voice.

"Oh Hiroomi!" Akihito exchanged the greeting to the person who appeared after he opened the door.

"Aki, did you miss me?" The owner of the voice Nase Hiroomi entered with his usual casual attire. He has been the representative of the Nase clan for months when Izumi was away.

"Akihito, i didnt seem to remember that OUTSIDERS are welcome here in our club." Emphasizing the word "outsiders" coming from his beloved imouto, it struck a little pain on poor Hiroomi's heart. However he must not let it get to him, for he will deliver such good news to his beloved imouto.

"My dear Mitsuki, worry not anymore coz your dear oniichan has come to invite all literature club members to the upcoming ice festival in three days!" Hiroomi said with full excitement since he knows Mitsuki has never been in many festivals before.

"Eh! We should go! We should go!" Akihito as if reading the script shouted in response to Hiroomi's siggestion. Whether they planned it or not is very obvious now.

"Hiroomi-senpai, can we really all go to the festival?" Another idiot who fell from the two hentai's trap said thinking she could get free food from the festival.

Mitsuki could only add more stoic face when she is surrounded by the three idiots. It really is quite obvious that this is a scripted kind of plan. Seeing Hiroomi giving out signs to another idiot whose name is Kanbara who cant even hide his own reaction from his face is giving the president of the literature club pure annoyance.

"Mirai-san, sorry to destroy your festival fantasy but seriously, how obvious can that be when there is an ice festival in the middle of SUMMER!"

Mitsuki finally made the point. It made the three silent however, Hiroomi, finally noticing his slight mistake on his perfect plan never gave up.

"Mitsuki, yes its in the middle of summer however this festival is special since it will be done in the Meiko Shrine where normal people won't see and only those with the invitation can enter." Hiroomi really did plan it thru except for the summer thing.

He presented the invitation for them to enter, a total of 5 papers can be seen in the table. The last remaining key was for Nino sensei. But due to some date she's having, she refused Hiroomi's offer by emphasizing the word "date."

"Hiroomi, i was just going along with your plan since i owe you one but, isnt this kind of suspicious?"

"Aki, there are displays of iced MEGANE in the festival." And with that one word, Aki never questioned Hiroomi.

"We'll go, Kuriyama-san, Mitsuki!" Akihito shouted giving Hiroomi a shoulder pat.

"We-well im just scared to-"

Before Mirai could finish, Hiroomi interrupted.

"Food will be free inside."

"Mitsuki-sempai! We should go!" Mirai without further ado, raised her hand up.

"Aki!"

"Hiroomi!"

The two finally had mirai on their side.

"Mitsuki, you wont be the only one not coming right?"

"Mitsuki senpai, pls. Please come with us. Its more fun to be together."

Mirai with all of the truthfulness in her words convinced the stoic Mitsuki.

And that started the whole mess.

The group arrived in the shrine where lots of Spirit World Warrior (SWW) can be seen sight seeing the ice festival.

Upon entering the shrine, the invitation is dropped inside a black box just outside the shrine gate.

Inside the shrine, the place is filled with ice, made of ice and the people inside serving the customers are all in ice form.

"Oy, Hiroomi, isn't this a YOUMO filled place? Are you sure its safe?!" Akihito who noticed that the ice people serving the customers much like the usual festival is made of ice and no normal human is capable of that except for a youmo.

"Hiroomi-baka-aniki, i think this is not a good idea. One thing the baka hentai Akihito pointed out correctly for the first time in his life is that this place is filled with youmo, although they don't seem to harm us, we don't know what goes into their minds and this is out of the Nase territory. Plus, I've noticed a while a ago, the SWW coming to this place are kinda weird as if they're..."

Before Mitsuki can finish her sentence a voice from behind shouting took their attention.

"It's a member of the association! Cease him!"

"Throw him to the river!"

"Throw him! Throw him! Throw him!"

The SWW surrounding the man they call is from the association are all holding ropes to tie the man.

Hiroomi, Mitsuki, Akihito and Mirai took a peak as to what the man looks like and Hiroomi ackowledge him to be really a member of the SWW association.

"Y-you criminals who (cough) sided with the demons and betrayed your own people! T-the asso-ciation will ... never let... you go!" The man full of cuts in his body spoke despite the weakness he is feeling. He is being dragged deep into the festival where this river they speak can be found. The four remained in their spot and planned their next move.

"We have to get out of here." Hiroomi said as he felt danger is coming to them.

"The entrance is closed. The only way to get out is beyond the river."

"I never thought you are this intelligent Mirai-san."

"I never thought you could joke like that Akihito. Anyway, Kuriyama-san, how did you come up with that?" Mitsuki asked Mirai who gives her a copy of the flyer she took from the entrance.

"I- i thought its a ticket for free food."

"It really is stated here. Beyond the river is the exit." Hiroomi double checked what Mirai read.

"Then, by river, it could be the river they speak of."

The four walked naturally avoiding being suspicious where the man from the association was dragged.

The river they speak of is an iced river. The four witnessed the man being thrown in the middle of the river where a small hole can be seen enough to access the water inside the ice river.

"He will be a nice offering to Yuki-sama."

It was the last statement they heard from the group of people. They then went on to the end of the river and a light can be seen as they enter it.

"It's the exit!" Mirai in excitement said.

"Which means we have to walk in the iced river where this "Yuki-sama" is hiding? Where is the man?" Mitsuki said trying to find signal on her phone but still not a single bar came up.

"Well, we just have to walk right?" Akihito who seemed relax but inside is feeling tense the demon inside him could burst out anytime said.

"Yeah, we just have to walk then forget this happened and sleep because its kinda late, right?" Hiroomi said as he step into the iced river first.

They went on and walked thru the iced river and finally reached the middle area where a small spot that can access the water part of the river and where the man was drowned can be seen.

"Walk straight and don't look back." Hiroomi leads the group maintained his cool. In his mind, they have to hurry because he sense danger in that part of the river.

Hiroomi is followed by Akihito followed by Mirai and then Mitsuki. This formation was made so that the two Nase who can form barrier could protect the group if ever an enemy shows up.

Just as Hiroomi finally stepping into the land part, a rumble was heard. It was as if a voice coming from down below was shouting.

"W-what was that?" Mirai now trembling of fear summoned her blood sword.

"The ice is breaking! Everyone hurry!" Hiroomi finally noticed something was off and it was the ice who reacted to the sudden vibration that came below.

"Akihito! Kuriyama-san! Run!" Mitsuki instructed the group and gets ready to summon a barrier for them to step on.

They run fast however the ice breaking is faster as if something down below is swimming to get them.

"Why is Mitsuki not summoning the barrier?" Hiroomi said in his mind seeing his sister not putting a barrier to step on.

He was about to step in when Mitsuki shouted to him.

"Dont! Dont step in! Our powers dont work here in the river!" Mitsuki knew this because Mirai's blood sword returned to blood after she summoned it and after trying again and again to summon a barrier, nothing was done.

"Finally! How's everyone!" Akihito said as he was the first one to reached the other side.

"MITSUKI!"

The youngest Nase wasnt slow, she was not moving as if she is under a spell.

The ice broke separating Mitsuki from the gang and eventually, Mitsuki fell the ice river.

"Mitsuki!" Hiroomi attempted to swim however, Akihito stopped him.

"Hiroomi what are you doing! Dont!"

Hiroomi has sensitivity to the cold so getting in there will only result to further problems.

"Ill do it." Akihito is the best one to do it because his powers of immortality will save him in case something happens to him below.

Akihito jumped off the river since Mitsuki's position isnt that far so hopefully by any chance he could reach for her.

Hiroomi could only wait for Akihito to save Mitsuki.

"They're still not up! Its 5 minutes already! In this cold river 5 minutes and more will give you hypothermia!" Hiroomi couldn't contain his worry and anger.

"Senpai, Akihito senpai said he will rescue Mitsuki-sanpai, you know more than anyone here that he will do it no matter what." Mirai said as she too is trying to hold her tears.

"Argh! He-he-help us." Finally a voice they know too well can be heard.

"Akihito!"

"Pull us! Hhhury!" Akihito's voice is trembling because of cold.

Hiroomi and Mirai pulled him out of the cold river together with the unconscious Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki?! Mitsuki!" Hiroomi immediately checked his sister's pulse and finds it still beating.

"Hh-hurry, we -we have to go out!" Akihito is still trembling, Mirai had to help him walk to the exit.

Hiroomi carrying Mitsuki ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

Mitsuki is very pale though she's breathing. Hiroomi got his scarf and put it on his sister. Mirai who also has a scarf put it on Mitsuki.

Hiroomi couldn't do anything but put Mitsuki closer to him since he already called for help to pick them up. The exit can be found outside the forest where the exit door from the festival cannot be seen.

"Mnmm. I-iits co coldd." Mitsuki spoke slurring finally opening her eyes which also put Hiroomi's heart to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Hiroomi hugged his sister, he was so scared Mitsuki would drown and never come back.

"Y-yeah." The younger sibling tried to answer to not let his brother worry but cold is sipping to her throat so she slurred a bit and is now trying to stop the chills she's feeling.

"Good thing we grabbed you early." Akihito added more clothes on Mitsuki to dry off. Despite feeling cold, Akihito's demon inside his body is helping him get the heat in order to avoid hypothermia. After all, if Akihito and the demon resides in the same body.

"We should go back home, asap before-"

"Achoooo."

"Before Izumi neesan kills us." He was about to say, before Mitsuki gets a cold but since its quite obvious, he will have to explain to Izumi.

Akihito and Mirai went home first to dry Akihito while Hiroomi together with Mitsuki went on to the Nase estate.

"Aki.. thank you."

Akihito could only smile to Hiroomi. Mitsuki sitting next to him full of warm clothes couldn't contain the cold she is feeling.

"Come close here." Hiroomi wrapped his arms around Mitsuki, the younger didn't seem to bother since she was too cold to say anything, she could only close her eyes and hope that her brother's heat could somehow melt the cold she is feeling even for a bit.


End file.
